Armelia series 4: Old Friends, New Beginnings
by Giton
Summary: Crais meets old friends and thinks about a future. Number 4 in the Armelia series


_Disclaimer on punctuation and spacing: seems to take some out!_

_Disclaimer: "Farscape" is a protected trademark and I'm just borrowing the characters. I promise to give them back once I've used them, hopefully more or less intact._

_For too long, people have been complaining that I am nasty to the Captain; not this time._

Title:Armelia 4: Old Friends, New Beginnings

Author:GitonCrais

Rating:General/AU

Spoilers:None

Keywords:Fourth in the Armelia-series

Summary: Crais meets old friends and thinks about the future

**Old Friends, New Beginnings**

by GitonCrais

Crais was practising his daily workout when Talyn announced that the pod carrying Aeryn and Crichton had just docked in Bay Two.

Crais growled in frustration but stopped what he was doing.

For weekens now, Aeryn or Crichton, or both, would come and pay him visits unannounced.

More often than not, they would give him a lecture on his lifestyle, or tell him that he had to take it easy or question him about the freedom he was allowing Armelia.

He grew weary of their constant interference.

He wanted to leave.

Yet, something kept him near the planet Rhaghnor despite these annoyances.

Crais had not fully recovered yet, even though he was getting stronger by the day, and regular visits to the Diagnosian were still warranted.

Armelia was seeing this boyfriend planet side and was even contemplating settling down or trying to persuade the boy to come with them into space. Her plans and her reports about their conversations changed from day to day. Crais wasn't sure which of the two couldn't make up their mind.

And then there was Althea.

A smile stole over Crais' features. Yes, Althea!

For the first time, Crais considered having a long-term relationship, or to be more precise, contemplated being bonded.

He had brought up the issue the last time he had seen her and she seemed to be in favour of it. Had even said 'yes'.

He put his sleeveless shirt on after a quick towelling-dry. The refresher would have to wait until after he had spoken with Aeryn and Crichton.

He took his cane and walked towards Hangar Bay Two.

Aeryn and Crichton were already making their way up to his workout area and he met them halfway, in the corridor.

"Aeryn. Crichton," he greeted them.

They were smiling when they saw him.

"Working out?" asked Crichton.

Crais sighed, why did he always have to ask the obvious? "Yes, Crichton. Can I help you?"

"When are we going to meet your lady-friend?" asked Crichton with a grin.

"I don't know if…"

"Aw, come on, Crais. It's high time that we finally meet the woman of your dreams."

"I don't dream…" Crais started with a frown.

"Well, you know what I mean."

"Unfortunately, I do," replied Crais.

"So? What about it?"

Crais sighed, "Soon, Crichton."

"So how about tonight?"

"What about tonight," Crais was confused.

"Surely, you can't have forgotten? We're invited to Levartes' tonight. You can bring her as your date."

"I don't…"

"Good. I'll tell Levartes you're bringing a guest tonight. Maybe Armelia can bring her boyfriend too, you know, make it a double date."

Crais looked annoyed.

Aeryn smiled at him, "The company will do you good, Crais. You spend too much time on your own."

He looked at her with a frown that said, 'Not you too, Aeryn.'

Instead, he asked, "Was there anything else?"

"No," said Crichton with a shake of his head and a grin.

Annoyance showed on Crais' face, "You could have used the comms; it would have saved you the trip coming over."

"And you would have found a reason to refuse," Crichton beamed with his cleverness. Aeryn poked him in the ribs.

Crais stared at him then nodded, "I'll be there."

He dressed in his finest black.

His Zelnick leather-silk trousers fitted him like a second skin. The shirt Tymrok had given him was light, almost flamboyant compared to Crais' normally severe style, with its wide sleeves, high collar but lower neckline at the front. His ever-present weapons-belt circled his waist.

He pulled on his knee-length boots but left the leg-guards off. His walking stick should provide him all the balance he would need tonight.

He looked appraisingly at his reflection in the mirror.

His face was lean and although still quite pale, it had gained some colour. His eyes didn't look as sunken as they had weekens ago either. His goatee was trimmed to perfection and he had left his hair unbound. For the past two weekens, he had worn his hair shorter. Now it hung over his shoulders, not halfway down his back anymore. He smiled at himself.

He had contacted Armelia already and she would be at Levartes's estate shortly after dusk, and with her boyfriend.

Once he landed his pod at the spaceport, Crais went immediately to Althea's house. He knew she would be home today.

He knocked on her door.

As soon as she opened the door, her face lit up, "Well, Bialar, all dressed up to see me?"

He smiled tentatively, "In a way. Would you mind accompanying me to dinner tonight?"

Her face was suffused with a beautiful smile, "I would love to." Then she remembered that he had told her that he hated social functions and her smile abruptly disappeared, "Are you sure?"

She was well aware that she hadn't met any of Crais' friends yet, or even set foot on his Leviathan.

He nodded, "My friends are most anxious to meet you and it would be a good opportunity to introduce you. Unless you don't want to." He added the last almost hopefully. He hated the idea of going to a party.

She smiled, "I would be delighted. May I have an arn to prepare and change into something suitable?"

He nodded, and went to the front room to wait for her.

When she returned, she found him asleep in the chair near the fireplace.

She stood there watching him from the open door for a moment. He looked so calm and at peace, she was tempted to let him sleep.

The microt she walked into the room, he was instantly awake.

She saw how he grasped his stick instantly in a defensive reflex, then relaxed almost immediately once he realized that it was her.

"It's only me," she quipped.

Crais' mouth twitched into an appreciative smile as he took in her attire, "Most becoming."

She was wearing a simple long, cream-coloured dress that flowed gently with her curves, "I pass muster?"

"More than adequate," said Crais, who had risen from his chair. He smiled admiringly.

The others were waiting for them in the reception hall when they finally arrived at Levartes'.

Crais introduced Althea.

Crichton stepped boldly forward, a big smile on his face, "Pleased to meet you, Althea. It's good to finally meet the woman who's stolen the Captain's heart. He never told us what a beauty he hooked."

Althea blushed.

Aeryn stepped forward and her smile was warm and inviting, "The one who just spoke is John Crichton. I'm Aeryn Sun."

Rygel moved up with his hover-throne; he had the biggest and warmest smile on his face, "I am Rygel the Sixteenth, Dominar of Hyneria, but you may call me Rygel." He took her hand in his own tinier one and licked her knuckles lightly in greeting.

Althea made a small curtsy, which made Rygel smile even more broadly.

Armelia joined the little group, and in her wake was the young man Crais had seen her with before. "Father, this is Joachim; I'm sure you remember him."

Crais smiled, "Yes, from the dance, weekens ago."

Joachim stepped forward and gave Crais a small bow, which Crais acknowledged with a nod, "Sorry about our first meeting, Sir, "I didn't know who you were."

"You couldn't know," Crais accepted the apology.

Armelia smiled at her father and whispered in his ear, "You approve of him?"

Crais smiled and whispered back, "From what I've seen so far, and if you believe he will make you happy, then why shouldn't I?"

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Levartes came out and greeted them with a big smile, "Glad you could all make it. Benim will be here soon, and he is bringing along his bondmate and someone else."

He walked up to Crais, and Crais introduced Althea to him.

Levartes bowed to her, "I am Levartes, pleased to meet you at last. The others have been hinting of someone who has been occupying the Captain's time. I was wondering who would be able to successfully do that. It is nice to see that it is someone so pleasing."

Althea blushed again with all the compliments and attention being showered on her.

Levartes turned to Crais, "We missed you at the last two gatherings, but now I understand why."

"I was occupied," Crais said in embarrassment. He didn't mention that the first time he had forgotten about the dinner. The second time had been after he had pushed himself too hard during one of his workouts; the resulting pain had made even him realise that he was not going to be an agreeable person to be with that evening.

Levartes smiled, "Well, you are here now."

He offered Althea his arm and proceeded into a large dining room.

A round table stood near one end of the room, and low dressers were placed against the wall nearby. On top, an elaborate display of exotic dishes caught everyone's eye.

The area near the door had a variety of chairs and couches to sit on, neatly arranged in a half circle.

Soft music played from the hidden speakers in the walls.

Levartes moved over to a side table and poured everyone something to drink.

Crais was somewhat surprised that no servants appeared to perform the tasks.

Althea stood next to Crais, "I didn't realise that you knew so many important people."

Crais shrugged his shoulder, "They are just friends."

"So modest, Crais," she smiled and brushed his cheek lightly.

"No, to me that's what they are, just friends."

He accepted the Fellip nectar from Levartes. He was glad that Levartes remembered that he didn't drink Raslak.

Crais sipped from his glass quietly as he observed the others. It pleased him to notice that Althea moved among them easily.

"Enjoying yourself, Father?"

Crais looked at his daughter, "Not really. You know that I do not enjoy parties."

She giggled, "This isn't really a party."

"Close enough," replied Crais. He looked for a place to sit down.

"Is your leg bothering you?"

"No, but why not sit down…if this is not a party."

She laughed, then became serious, "You sure you like Joachim?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Crais looked puzzled. He had moved to a small couch nestled in the corner and sat down.

Armelia sat down next to him, "Just wondering."

He looked at her, "Armelia, I know you are still very young but if the boy makes you happy, I have no objections."

Her eyes met his squarely, "You mean that? Your first contact wasn't that favourable."

Crais smiled, "That was a different occasion…besides, I quite liked the way he stood up for you and defended you."

She grinned happily, "Glad he didn't take you on."

"He would have lost."

"I know." She stood up when Joachim came over and gave Crais a quick kiss before moving away with Joachim to talk to Rygel.

Crichton sat down heavily next to Crais, "You're happy with Armelia's choice?"

"Yes, Crichton, I am."

"Will you be staying near Raghnor while they are seeing each other?"

"I will have to stay, at least for a while. Besides, she might decide to stay, or Joachim might decide to come with us."

"You mean…"

"Yes."

"But….she's so young. She's only…what… fifteen cycles?"

"Old enough to make up her mind."

"What would you say if they were to be bonded?"

"If that's her choice…"

"But fifteen? Crais, she just got out of diapers!"

Crais sighed, "Crichton, you forget, she's Sebacean. Besides, she is quite mature mentally."

"What has being Sebacean got to do with anything?"

"Sebaceans mature earlier…sexually."

"And you have no problems with that?"

Crais smiled amusedly, "No, Crichton, why should I? I'm Sebacean too."

"So you think they will be bonded?"

"If they do, it will probably only be for the first stage, at least for now. She has plenty of time to be permanently bonded at a later age."

"But what if…"

"It will be her decision."

Crichton got up, "I don't think I will ever understand you at all."

"Likewise, Crichton."

Crais watched the Jhumon walk over to Aeryn. Saw him talk to her, saw him glance at Crais a couple of times and then was amused when Aeryn shrugged her shoulders.

Crais had almost dozed off by the time Benim finally arrived.

He stirred as Benim was greeted with cheers and jubilation. Crais still tired easily. He wondered if anyone had noticed that he was dropping off to sleep. They had left him alone, for which he was grateful.

The woman who accompanied Benim was good looking. She was almost as tall as Benim and had an upright bearing. 'Peacekeeper…ex-Peacekeeper' flitted through Crais' mind.

He got up from the couch and moved over to greet his old friend.

Benim was glad to see Crais and introduced his bondmate to him, Valtha.

Crais inclined his head and she nodded in return.

"I brought someone tonight whom I thought you might like to meet again," said Benim.

Crais looked at him questioningly, "Who could that be?"

"Hello, Captain," a deep voice said behind Crais.

Crais whirled around and looked at the big Luxan, "Dag'or!"

The happy note of surprise was evident in his voice, but Crais had paled at the shock of seeing his old comrade in arms alive and well before him.

The Luxan stepped forward, concern on his face, "Are you all right, Captain?"

Crais nodded and put his concern aside, "I'm fine, just happy and surprised to see you."

Crais got himself under control but was still very pale.

Cycles of fighting by Crais' side had rubbed off on Dag'or and he pretended not to notice the lingering paleness on Crais' face, "I am glad to see that you and Benim made it back alive too…and you have found your daughter, so I've heard."

Armelia moved over to her father and stood by his side. Crais dropped his arm protectively around her shoulders, "You've heard right, she has been found. This is Armelia. Armelia, this is Dag'or, a comrade and a friend who helped me look for you."

Dag'or bowed to her, "I am glad that the Captain has found you and has finally found peace."

Armelia smiled broadly and hugged the big Luxan, much to his surprise. "Thank you for keeping him safe as long as you could."

Three faces looked embarrassed now.

The others moved away and left Crais to talk to Dag'or.

Crais had moved back to the couch and sat down while Dag'or took a seat next to him.

"How have you been, my friend?" asked Crais, some colour slowly returning.

"I did well, Captain. With the credits you gave me, I was able to buy a small freighter, and it has been my livelihood and my home ever since. When Benim contacted me and told me that you were on Rhagnor, I made my way over here as soon as I could." He smiled, "It might not have been as fast as a Leviathan, but she is still a good ship. How is the youngster?"

"He's doing fine. He has grown and is calmer, now that our search is over."

"And you, Captain? Benim told me that you had an operation. He told me that you nearly died." The Luxan's voice lowered as he said this.

Crais pinched his brow and then rested both hands on his cane, but he avoided looking directly at Dag'or. His voice was quiet, "Yes, Benim spoke the truth. When I took you and Benim and the others on as crew, I was recuperating from an injury. I had pushed it from my mind in order to look for Armelia. Over the cycles, I had twisted that truth into something I found easier to accept; easier to set aside. It was nearly my undoing. Had the search lasted one monen longer, I would not be sitting here, speaking to you." The corner of his mouth lifted into a wry grin; he took a deep breath and turned to Dag'or, "The people on Moya had warned Levartes and they were waiting for me. As soon as I returned, his private Diagnosian operated on me. I am still recuperating."

"And doing quite well," Dag'or smiled.

Crais smiled back, "Getting there."

With one tap on the big gong in the room, Levartes announced that it was dinnertime.

"Finally," grumbled Rygel, "I don't think my stomachs would have kept up for much longer."

Crichton stroked his head, "I'm sure there is enough to eat for all of us and two of you."

"That's not the point," grumbled Rygel, "I'm hungry. It doesn't show good manners to let a Dominar wait so long for his food."

Crichton laughed and took his place next to Aeryn.

Althea sat next to Crais and while folding the napkin on her lap, she asked, "Do you enjoy seeing Dag'or again?"

Crais nodded, "It is good to see him again. I had wondered what had become of him."

"You looked pale when you first saw him. I thought…"

Crais laid his hand reassuringly on hers, "No, I really am happy to see him. It is just a surprise; nothing to worry about."

While they were eating, she glanced at him imperceptibly a number of times; his colour was better, but still slightly off.

Levartes stood up at the end of the meal; even Rygel's stomach had been fed until the Dominar couldn't eat any more.

Levartes called for everyone's attention, "Finally, we are all gathered here together. It has taken a while for…the Captain to be able to join us… (Crais looked embarrassed), and in a way, it is fortunate that he has done it now, rather than earlier, or else Dag'or would have been missing from this assembly."

Crais frowned.

"I do owe the three men here in this room more than I can say. There are some people I would like you to meet. They have been quite anxious to meet you for a long time." He clapped his hands.

The three men looked at each other in confusion and even Benim shrugged his shoulders; he had no clue either what Levartes had up his sleeve.

On Levartes' signal, the door opened and four young people entered. They were all smiling.

Crais looked at Levartes questioningly, Levartes smiled. Crais was still none the wiser.

The four youngsters walked over to where Crais sat. The two girls gave him a kiss and the two young men bowed to him. They repeated this gesture with Benim and Dag'or.

Benim smiled as Dag'or's tenkas quivered and Crais looked perplexed.

He turned to Levartes, "I don't understand..."

Levartes beamed, "My brother and sister and their Bondmates whom they met in the mining camps. You have freed them all and returned them to me. I am forever indebted to you." He bowed deeply to Crais.

Crais looked embarrassed, "You don't owe me anything. Your Diagnosian…"

"Would have operated on you, no matter what I said," grinned Levartes.

Benim returned the grin, "Captain, look at it this way…something good came out of our search."

Crais still flinched as he heard this.

"Yes," said Dag'or, "It wasn't only killing Scarrans, we saved people too."

Crais didn't want to be reminded of what he had done, at least not the killing part. Given, the Scarrans he had slain were slavers…the universe would be better off without them. But Crais also remembered the innocents he had slain; the mates, the children of the Scarrans. Their accusing faces plagued his dreams on occasion. He swallowed deeply, and his breathing quickened.

Althea grew worried for him and looked up at Levartes imploringly.

The others now seemed to be aware that something was wrong.

They moved away from the table and talked to the four newcomers, leaving Levartes with Crais.

Levartes sat down next to Crais and spoke softly, "Captain…Crais…I don't understand. You have saved many, yet, you don't seem to be happy about it."

Crais looked back at him, "Yes, we saved many and I'm glad that we did. That is not what bothers me. In my madness we…I…killed many innocents too. It is not something that I take pleasure in remembering."

"Had you not killed, had you just let it go, thousands would not have been saved, my siblings among them. Yes, innocents have lost their lives in the bargain, but many more were saved as a result of your actions. And we owe it all to you. One day, you will have to accept people's gratitude, whether you like it or not. At least, if you can't accept it for yourself, don't deny this to Dag'or or Benim."

Crais looked at him. "I don't deny them that or the gratitude of the people. I have what I wanted. My daughter is found, and she is now safe. That was why I had to do what I did."

Levartes almost felt sadness for his friend. Would the man never find peace?

"Crais," Levartes started, "I would like to offer you all a home on Rhagnor. Benim already has made his home with us, and he has even found a Bondmate to share his life with him. I will offer the same to Dag'or. Will you accept too?"

Crais looked at Levartes, "You know I can't. My place is with Talyn in space. I would never feel…happy bound to a planet's surface. Not for long, anyway. You must have realised that by now."

Levartes grinned, "Yes, you do seem to have a tendency to avoid coming down here too often."

He grew serious, "But what will you do? Your daughter seems to be happy here and the young man she is with might cause her to decide to stay. You seem to have found someone who fits at your side too. Will you leave all that behind?"

Crais looked over at the others who were all happily talking to each other, "If my daughter wants to stay, so be it. I know she will be in safe hands here. It depends on whether Althea wants to come with me. I could always establish a home base here. Something to return to…"

Levartes smiled, "Why not do so?"

"Yes, why not," said Crais and looked at Althea.

Dag'or accepted Levartes' offer to stay on the planet. Levartes had been most generous. As with Benim, Dag'or was offered a plot of land and a house to be constructed to his own liking. Enough credits to live like landed gentry. It was definitely preferable to making a living in space. Dag'or looked slightly embarrassed by all the attention he was receiving but otherwise was fitting in perfectly.

Armelia looked at her father, who had come over to congratulate Dag'or on his good fortune. Would he accept the same offer?

Crais caught her look. He would speak to her later.

Soon enough, the evening came to an end.

Dag'or would stay with Benim, but promised Crais he would visit him on Talyn.

Rygel, Crichton and Aeryn returned to Moya.

Armelia said she would spend the night with Joachim.

That left Crais and Althea.

They stood outside Levartes' house. Crais had declined the offer to be driven to the spaceport.

"Will you be staying the night with me?" Althea asked him quietly.

Crais looked up at the sky and saw the twin moons; their light was strong. "Would you like to come with me tonight?"

"Of course I would be delighted to go with you," laughed Althea.

Crais looked at her, "No, I mean, to my home."

"You mean to Talyn?"

Crais smiled, "Yes."

Althea smiled broadly, "I would love to."

Crais pressed her close to his side.

"Talyn, this is Althea."

"Pleased to meet you, Althea" the voice over the comms sounded lighter than Crais' but otherwise quite similar.

Althea looked in surprised at Crais, "Your Leviathan can talk?"

"Yes, I can talk. Didn't Crais tell you?"

"No, he didn't. He…"

"I wanted it to be a surprise, Talyn."

Talyn made a sound that almost sounded like a chuckle "I think you have succeeded"

Crais smiled, "I think we have."

Althea cleared her throat, "Pleased to meet you, Talyn."

"It is good to meet you. Crais has told me much about you. You look different"

"How different?"

"Different from how Crais sees you"

Crais looked innocent.

Althea looked at Crais, "You tell Talyn everything?"

"Difficult not to," Crais said with a smile.

"I forgive you," she touched his beard lightly.

"Will Althea stay with us?"

"At least for the night. She hasn't decided yet."

She looked at Crais and a smile played around her lips.

He showed her around his ship, his home. She was filled with wonder.

Finally, they wound up in his chambers.

Talyn had withdrawn to give them privacy and Crais had taken out his transponder.

She lay in the crook of his arm, "Do you really want me to stay?"

"More than anything else," he said softly.

She made tiny circles over his broad chest, "Would you stay with me?"

He tightened slightly under the touch of her hand, "You mean planet-side?"

"Yes."

He sighed, "I can't." He pressed her close for a micron. It would have been nice if she had said 'yes' but life in space wasn't for everyone.

She continued stroking his chest, "In that case…" She lingered with her answer.

"I understand," said Crais softly.

She sat up a little, resting her head on her hand and then looked directly into his eyes. "Would you really give up so easily?"

He looked at her with resignation, "I won't force you or try to make up your mind for you. I understand if you don't want to come. It would be…pleasurable if you could come with me but at least we had a good time together while it lasted…lasts."

She smiled as she continued drawing light circles on Crais' chest, "I might reconsider."

Crais looked serious, "Althea, don't play games with me."

"Crais, you are too serious, do you know that?" She kissed his chest and a warm ripple travelled through his body.

He stopped her, "Not so soon again."

She lay her head back down on his chest, "Of course I will come with you."

He wasn't sure if he heard her right, "But you asked…"

She looked up and smiled, "I told you I would come. Have you forgotten so quickly?"

His heart hammered in his chest, "You are truly serious this time?" He felt his chest constrict in anticipation of her answer.

Her eyes glittered with mischief, "Yes, I am serious. Who could refuse such an offer by such a handsome man and his equally handsome ship?"

His heart beat faster, his breathing caught, and he paled. He couldn't trust his voice, and so he settled for drawing her close.

With her head resting on his chest, she could hear his heart racing under her ear. She sat up worriedly as she searched his pale face, "Are you all right, Bialar?"

He started to nod, but then shook his head.

She jumped out of bed and brought him one of his pills quickly, which she popped into his mouth. Slowly his breathing eased.

"You gave me quite a scare," she said as she lay next to him again.

"Sorry," he said, once he had gotten his breathing under control again. "I guess that I have had too much excitement for one day; I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Just let me know next time, so I know that you're going to be alright."

He nodded.

"Will you consider Levartes' offer?"

"In what way?"

"To establish a home base."

"Perhaps. Yes…I will."

"Good," she snuggled closer.

She could hear his breathing ease. Saw the deep rise and fall of his chest. When she finally looked at him, she found he had fallen asleep. His arm was still circled protectively around her.

For the first time in a long, long while, he slept peacefully.

She drew the cover over both of them and savoured his warmth. It felt very good. It felt right. Her eyes fluttered close as she too joined him in sleep.

**The End**


End file.
